Live and Let Die
by supernaturaldarkangel252018
Summary: Sam and Dean live with their father in District 10. This is the year of the 50th Hunger Games and this year there will twice the number of tributes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Supernatural/Hunger Games crossover, but I have other stories. This one just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So, I hope you all like it!_

* * *

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding from the dream he'd just had. He turned a little in bed to make sure that Sam was still asleep. He was and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. It was reaping day, the only day that Sam was allowed to sleep in. Dean wished he could do more for his 14 year old brother, but this was one of the only things he could do.

Dean silently got out of bed and pulled on his coat and boots. He needed to get out early if he was going to get all of his work done before the reaping. District 10 was one of the bigger districts and since they were in charge of livestock, there was never a day off. Even on reaping day.

It was still dark outside and it was chilly since the sun hadn't come up yet. Dean grabbed his hat and walked to the barn. The horses stirred when he walked inside, but he clicked his tongue and they settled down. He made his way to the back stall where his horse, Baby, stayed. She was a beautiful black horse and Dean had raised her since she was a pony.

"Hey girl," Dean murmured, opening the door and slowly walking inside. He held his hand up and Baby nudged his hand with her nose. Dean reached up and scratched her forehead before he went to get the saddle. "You ready to go for a quick run?" Dean asked and Baby stamped her front feet making Dean smile.

"That's my girl…" Dean said softly as he saddled Baby, and then led her from the barn. Once they were outside, Dean put his foot in the stirrup and threw his other leg over, and then settled into the saddle. He turned Baby toward the field and nudged her into motion.

He rode out into the pasture and started rounding up the cattle. He loved this part of his District; rounding up cattle, riding his horse, doing his daily routine. What he didn't like was having to do this for the Capital. None of this was his or his family's; it belonged to the Capital and they were the Capital's slaves.

He shook his head as he rode; he couldn't think about that now. He had to do his work, and then get back to the house in time for the reaping. This was his last year, but he could still be picked. This could be his last morning out in the pasture and he wasn't going to ruin it by thinking about the Capital.

He could almost imagine that he was free when he was out riding. The possibilities almost seemed endless. Most days he was just a ranch hand that kept the cattle where they were supposed to be. He fed them and watered them and brought them in when it was time for them to be taken into town. He actually liked his job, and once Sam was clear of the Hunger Games, he'd like it even more.

Dean rode for a few hours until the sun was coming up and he had all of the cows where they were supposed to be. He brought Baby back into the barn, took off the saddle, and brushed her. He took his time taking care of his horse; he had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her again and he wanted to savor this moment.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" John asked gruffly as he walked into their tiny house.

"He's in our room," Dean replied, trying to shove in another mouthful of oatmeal. It tasted like paste in his mouth, but he needed to choke down as much as he could. Reaping day always made food taste like shit, but he couldn't pass it up. They didn't have much and what they did have, couldn't be wasted.

"He needs to get his ass out here," John said, starting toward the room that Dean and Sam shared.

"Dad, let him sleep just a little bit more," Dean said, looking up from his oatmeal. "Please."

John stopped and looked at him, but then he nodded and set down his knapsack. He sat down next to Dean after he kicked off his boots. "This is your last year…" John muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah…" Dean replied solemnly.

"You're free after this," John said, looking up at him.

Dean pushed away his oatmeal in disgust, "Yeah, but Sammy's stuck for another four years…"

"You boys both know how to take care of yourselves," John tried to reason.

"So? What's the whole point of protecting Sammy if I don't even have a chance to volunteer?" Dean said, suddenly pushing up from the table.

"You don't know that he'll get picked," John said, slowly standing to face off against Dean. "His name's only in there 3 times compared to your 28!"

"He'll have to add more next year!" Dean yelled back. "That is, if you still want to be able to eat every week."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" John shouted.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, walking out of their bedroom. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes which made Dean's anger evaporate.

"Nothin'," Dean easily replied.

"I heard you guys yelling," Sam prodded.

"We were just having a loud discussion," Dean hedged with a smirk.

"I'm not 4, Dean," Sam said with a scowl.

"No, you're not…" Dean muttered. He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. The next 4 years were going to be a nightmare. He knew he wouldn't be able to just sit back and watch Sam go through the reapings. He wouldn't be able to protect Sam if he couldn't volunteer for the Hunger Games.

"You boys need to hurry up and get ready," John finally said. He looked at both of them for a minute, and then left the room.

Dean watched him go and regretted yelling at his Dad. He was just doing the best he could, but Dean was stressed. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, but then he looked at Sam who was still standing in the doorway.

"You hungry?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "Not really…"

"Well, you're gonna eat somethin' anyway," Dean replied. He went to their kitchen to make Sam something to eat. Sam sat down next to Dean's chair and stirred the rest of Dean's oatmeal.

"This looks disgusting," Sam said. He picked up a spoonful of the stuff, and then turned it over and it fell with a plop.

"Tastes even worse," Dean said with a smile.

"Can't we eat something better since it's reaping day?" Sam practically whined.

"Nope," Dean replied, popping the P. "This is all we've got."

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Sam asked slowly, sliding off of his chair and walking over to Dean.

"If you're asking if I'm sure that the only thing we have is a peanut butter and banana sandwich, then I'd have to say that you heard right," Dean said, his smile growing along with Sam's.

"Really!? You have peanut butter and banana?!" Sam asked excitedly.

"Shhh," Dean said, quickly shushing Sam. "Don't tell the whole world."

Sam pretended to zip his lips and waited eagerly for his treat. Dean quickly finished Sam's sandwich, and then handed it to his little brother. Sam immediately dug in and relished in his rare gift. Dean didn't have many opportunities to treat his brother, but he took every chance he could to do something special. Especially on reaping day.

"Are you having some?" Sam asked around a huge mouthful.

"Nah, I already ate," Dean waved off. Sam looked over at Dean's oatmeal and frowned. "It tasted as bad as it looks," Dean said with a small smile.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked after a minute.

Dean shook his head and replied cockily, "No. Even if I do get picked, I'm coming home. And then we'll be set for life."

"I'm nervous," Sam admitted quietly.

"It'll be fine, Sammy. If you get picked, I'll volunteer for you, ok? It'll be fine," Dean reassured.

"No. I'm nervous for you," Sam clarified.

Dean froze for a second, but then shook himself out of it. "I'll be fine. Dad taught us how to survive and how to fight, so I've got a better chance than most."

"You taught us to survive," Sam grumbled under his breath and then said, "I'm still nervous. I've got a bad feeling about this year…"

"That's just 'cause it's a Quarter Quell and there's going to be twice as many tributes," Dean reasoned then he decided to change the subject, "Hurry up and finish you sandwich, and then get washed up."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as Dean started walking towards their room.

"I'm going to get washed up before you since you take forever," Dean teased.

"I do not!" Sam yelled back.

* * *

"You boys ready yet?" Dean heard John call out from the living room.

Dean tucked the back of his denim shirt in and looked over at Sam who was pulling on his boots. "Yeah, we're almost done," Dean called back. Dean rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and then walked over to Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nodded back, but he looked a little green. He took a deep breath though, and then walked out of the small room. Dean started to follow him, but turned back to look at the room he'd shared with Sam ever since Sam was born. It wasn't a big room, or even very nice, but it was home to Dean.

They had a closet for their clothes, which were mainly worn out and full of holes, and a bed in their room. Their bed was made out of straw and they had two blankets and two pillows, but that was it. There was a picture of their Mom next to Dean's side of the bed and some books next to Sam's. It wasn't much, but then again, they didn't need much.

Dean closed the door, and then went to catch up to his brother and his Dad. It was a long walk from their house to the square since their house was close to one of the fields. They usually only went to town once a week for their tesserae and any other supplies they needed.

Dean had been overjoyed when he'd finally turned 12 and could add his name in extra times for food. His Mom had died when he was just 4 and Sam was a baby and his Dad hadn't taken it very well. He tried for a few years to keep it together, but once Dean turned 7 his Dad stopped showing up for work and started spending their money on alcohol instead of food.

His Dad was a ranch hand, just like Dean was now, but for a time he didn't work at all. Dean had gone to his Dad's friend, Bobby, for help. Bobby was an older, grouchy man, but he had a heart of gold and he really cared about Sam and Dean. He had started him out just milking cows, what Sam was doing now, but slowly started teaching him how to be a ranch hand. Dean worked and raised Sam as best he could, but he was just a kid so they didn't always have everything they needed.

When he was 11 they'd run out of food and his Dad had been missing. He didn't ask Bobby for help, but at the time he didn't know that he could. He'd gone into town and stole what they needed. It had been his first time stealing and he'd been caught. It was 10 lashes for stealing and he'd dragged himself home bleeding and empty handed.

He had made it all the way back to the barn before he collapsed. Bobby found him there the next morning, took care of him and Sam, and then gave him an ear full for not asking for help. Bobby had then gone to find his Dad and gave him an ear full. His Dad had been back a week later and had gone back to work. He started taking care of them again and started teaching them how to fight and use different weapons in case they were ever picked to go to the Hunger Games.

Dean had done everything his Dad had wanted him to do. He didn't want his Dad to disappear again and he thought that as long as he did what he was supposed to, his Dad wouldn't leave. But his Dad seemed to be there to stay. Dean was still cautious though and had been overjoyed when he'd turned 12. He wanted to be sure that he would have a way to feed Sammy if his Dad left.

His Dad had been pissed when he'd added his name extra times, but Dean refused to be sorry for what he'd done. He'd told him that he couldn't trust him anymore and he did what he had to do to keep Sammy alive. His Dad had been quiet after that and hadn't argued with him anymore about putting his name in more times.

Things had been better after Dean turned 12; they had enough food, he had a job, and their Dad was sticking around. His Dad had brought home Baby and given her to Dean after that first year as a peace offering and it was the nicest thing his Dad had ever given to him.

When Sam turned 12 he had wanted to put his name in more times, but Dean wouldn't let him. It was his job to protect his little brother and he couldn't handle it if Sam was sent to the Hunger Games. Sam had thrown a fit, but had eventually agreed to do as Dean said. Now things were going as well as they could for living in District 10 and Dean could almost be happy.

"I'll see you boys after the ceremony," John said quietly. He patted Sam on the shoulder, and then nodded his head at Dean and walked to where all of the parents stood.

"C'mon," Dean said, ushering Sam to where they were supposed to check in. Sam was shaking slightly and Dean tried to reassure him by rubbing his shoulder. "It's going to be ok," Dean said softly. Sam nodded, and then got in line with the other 14 year olds.

Dean went over to where the 18 year olds were checking in. He knew quite a few of the others in line, but he didn't know them very well. If he wasn't in the fields he was with his little brother. People in town knew him, but he didn't have any good friends his age.

He checked in, and then went to the area with the rest of the boys his age and waited for the reaping to begin. They already knew what the twist to this Quarter Quell was. It was the 50th Hunger Games and President Snow had announced a while ago that this year there would be twice the number of tributes which was going to be awful. Twice the number of tributes equaled twice the number of deaths.

Four people suddenly walked onto the stage; one was the mayor, one was their escort, two were this year's mentors. District 10 had had 4 victors in the past, but two of them were dead. Dean wasn't sure how they died, but he assumed from substance abuse. The mentors now were Celeste and Garth.

"Welcome," District 10's Capital escort announced and Dean rolled his eyes. Their escort's name was Jada; she was thin as a rail and paler than a ghost. She wore crazy looking dresses usually and this year was no exception; she had bright green heels and a dress to match. Even her hair was dyed that bright green. She looked ridiculous, but compared to other capital people she was almost normal.

Dean zoned out as she went through the history of Panem. He'd heard it all before and they said the same thing every year; this was punishment for the uprising. The Districts lost and this is how the Capital kept control; send their kids in to fight to the death.

"This year, being the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes," Jada continued, bringing Dean back to the present. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She walked over to one of the large glass bowls that were filled with slips of paper and pulled out the first name. "Chelsea Torren."

Dean glanced to the right, over to the girls. Chelsea was in the section for 15 year olds; she was a small girl with brown hair and she covered her mouth in shock. She slowly walked up to the stage; it seemed like she was just on autopilot and didn't even know what she was doing.

Dean's heart pounded as Jada turned to the other bowl on stage. His name was in there 28 times and Sam's was only in there 3. It was very unlikely that either of them would get picked, but still. Jada reached into the bowl and grabbed a slip of paper.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean closed his eyes very briefly; he'd had a feeling that this would be the year. He took a deep breath, and then walked over to the stage. He could hear people muttering behind him, but he couldn't make out what they said. Mainly he got the feeling that people were hopeful this year. He had a pretty good chance to be another victor. He walked up the stairs and stood on the other side of Jada. He refused to look into the crowd, afraid of seeing his brother.

Jada walked over to the girls' bowl again and drew out another name. "Abigail Johnston."

Abigail was an 18 year old and Dean actually knew her. She was the butcher's daughter and she looked ready to fight. She didn't waste any time getting up on the stage and she stared straight ahead.

Jada walked to the boys' one more time. She fished around for a second, and then finally grabbed a slip.

"Sam Winchester."

* * *

 _More soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was shocked into silence; they couldn't remember a time when siblings were reaped in the same Hunger Games. Dean was frozen where he stood until Sam appeared in the walkway. Even though he was 14, he was still small for his age. And he was definitely too young for the Hunger Games.

"No…" Dean breathed out. His feet started moving of their own accord, and before he knew it, he was running to the stairs to get off of the stage. Two Peacekeepers blocked his way and he reacted without thinking. He pushed one of them off of him and elbowed another one as hard as he could in the side. He had to get to Sam and they were in the way.

One of them punched him hard across the cheek and blood exploded in his mouth. He turned his head and spit the blood at one of the Peacekeepers. He got kneed in the side for that stunt. He was punched again across the cheek and he struggled to throw them off.

"Dean!" Sam's voice made him freeze and it seemed like sound came back to him. Some of the crowd was cheering and some were just yelling. It sounded like Jada was trying to stop what was going on with him while the Mayor was trying to calm the crowd.

"Redraw! Redraw!" The crowd was yelling. Dean's hope rose again, but then he looked over and saw that Jada was at the microphone again.

"There will be no redraw. Once you have been picked, there are no do-overs," she said calmly. "Now if the four tributes will please come up on stage."

The crowd slowly started to die down, and Dean slumped in defeat. Sam was going with him whether he liked it or not. The Peacekeepers released him once they saw he was done fighting and Dean slowly got to his feet. Sam was looking at him in concern, but Dean just put his hand on Sam's small back and directed him up to the stage.

"Don't be scared," Dean whispered to Sam and Sam nodded back. He stood tall and kept his head high and Dean was proud of his little brother. The four of them stood at the front of the stage and the crowd cheered. It was louder than Dean remembered in the years past, but he might have just been imagining it.

"This year's tributes from District 10!" Jada announced grandly.

* * *

Dean sat in a room by himself; the crowd had cheered for a few minutes, and then Jada had ushered them inside and split them up. It was time for them to say goodbye to their loved ones. Dean thought it was funny that they wouldn't let him and Sam stay in the same room together. They would have the same people saying goodbye, but they still split them up.

Dean gingerly touched his cheek while he waited. There was a nice bruise coming in already, but there wasn't much he could do about it. There was a cut in his mouth and it felt like a couple of his ribs were bruised, but it wasn't terrible. He'd definitely had worse.

Dean looked up when the door opened, and then his Dad walked in. He looked like he'd already had a few drinks and he looked years older than he had that morning.

Dean stood up, but his Dad held up his hand to stop him.

"I can't take this," John said gruffly. "I can't lose you boys."

"Dad, I'm going to do everything I can to get Sam back home," Dean promised.

"If something happens to Sam, get yourself back, you hear?" John commanded.

"Yes sir," Dean instantly responded without even having to think about it.

John nodded, expecting his answer. He looked around for a minute to try and think of what else to say. "Uh, Bobby's with your brother right now…he's going to come in here after he's done…"

Dean nodded; he'd thought that would be how it played out. They didn't really have that many good friends in town. Everyone knew them, but Sam was more social than he was. Sam probably had a bunch of friends coming to say goodbye. The thought made Dean smile a little; at least Sammy could have that before they had to leave.

John suddenly moved forward and wrapped Dean in a hug. They usually weren't big on hugs in their family, but it was easier to give a hug than talk about your feelings. Dean wrapped his arms around his Dad, knowing that this was the last time he was going to be able to do this.

"Take care of your brother," John breathed out.

"Yes sir," Dean replied, his eyes starting to fill with tears, but he quickly blinked them away.

John pulled back and Dean reluctantly let his Dad go. "And take care of yourself," John said, starting to back away towards the door. Dean just nodded, and then his Dad walked out of the room. Dean sank back down into the chair and dropped his head in his hands. He almost wished that Bobby wouldn't come by; it was too hard for him to say goodbye.

It was a few minutes later, and then the door was opening again and Bobby walked in. He looked older than Dean remembered and he looked worn out from what had gone on today. He slowly walked in, and then crouched down in front of Dean. Bobby gently gripped his jaw and turned his face so he could see the bruise on his cheek.

"Looks like they got ya pretty good…" Bobby grumbled, lightly running his finger over the bruise. "That's either gonna help ya or hurt ya with the others…they know you're a fighter, it will either make ya a target or keep them away from ya…"

"I don't care," Dean mumbled back.

"You better start carin'!" Bobby said in aggravation. He stood up and started pacing. "I know you don't care about your own wellbeing, but I do!"

"All that matters is getting Sam back home," Dean replied.

Bobby stopped and pointed at him, "That is not all that matters." He walked over to Dean again and pulled him to his feet. "You matter too, Boy! You need to pull yer head outta yer ass and get focused on these games!"

Dean forced Bobby to release him, and then said sarcastically, "Thanks for the pep talk, Bobby."

Bobby deflated a little and then said, "I just…can't stand to see anything happen to you boys…you're like sons to me…"

"Well, with any luck, I can get Sam back home," Dean replied quietly.

"If anything happens to him, try to get yourself back, ok?" Bobby said, his usually gruff voice soft.

Dean nodded just so Bobby would drop it, and then asked "If something does happen, will you take care of Baby for me?" Bobby narrowed his eyes and Dean quickly threw in, "I'm not saying I won't try, I will, but there are twice the number of tributes this year and my number one concern is my little brother."

Bobby put a comforting hand against Dean's neck and looked at him with sad eyes. He nodded after a moment, and then pulled Dean forward and wrapped him up in a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Bobby and tried to blink away the tears. One slipped through though and fell down his cheek.

"Take care of each other in there," Bobby said, holding Dean close to him.

Dean nodded against Bobby's shoulder. "Will you try to take care of my Dad too?"

"Sure thing kid," Bobby replied.

They hugged for a couple more seconds, and then Bobby pulled back but kept his hands against Dean's shoulders. Dean was surprised to see that Bobby's eyes were full of tears too. Bobby looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just patted Dean's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself," Bobby said and Dean nodded. Then Bobby turned and left the room.

Dean sat down on the sofa that was in the room. He wasn't expecting anyone else to show up so he was just going to wait until it was time to get on the train. He wished that they had let him and Sam stick together so they would be able to kill time together.

Dean jumped when his door suddenly opened again. He knew it wasn't time yet, but he couldn't imagine that he had another visitor. Maybe they were going to give him the punishment for attacking a Peacekeeper before they left. That definitely would hurt his odds in the games; it was 20 lashes for the first offense, but this wasn't his first offense.

He was surprised to see though, that it was the butcher, Abigail's dad, who came in. Dean stood up as Frederick Johnston walked forward. He was a big man who'd seen better days, but he had always been nice to him. Dean knew him since he had to take cattle to him every so often. Mr. Johnston always made sure Dean got a pretty good cut of the meat before he sent it off to the Capitol.

"Mr. Johnston," Dean said, shaking his hand in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Winchester," he replied with a small, sad smile.

Dean was confused to see him here; he would have thought he'd be saying goodbye to his daughter instead of coming here to talk to him.

"This is a bad year," Mr. Johnston said after a moment. "My daughter gets picked, my favorite cow hand gets picked, and his little brother…this is a bad year…"

"Yes sir," Dean agreed, not sure what else to say to him.

"I know this is a lot to ask, and I figure you're going to look out for your brother, but if you see Abby in there…can you…" Mr. Johnston trailed off like he wasn't sure how to ask.

"If I see her I'll do my best to look out for her," Dean promised. "But my little brother comes first."

"I know. And she'd probably hate me for asking you this, but I figure you've got a pretty good chance comin' back here…"

"The odds aren't really in my favor Mr. Johnston…" Dean mumbled.

"I know…" he replied, running his hand down his face. "I'll try and keep an eye on your dad too…it's the least I can do…"

"Thanks," Dean said sincerely.

Mr. Johnston patted Dean on the shoulder, and then turned to leave the room. "Good luck Mr. Winchester," Mr. Johnston called out over his shoulder before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean only had to wait in his room a few more minutes, and then Jada was ushering him, Sam, Abigail, and Chelsea to the train. Sam ran over to him as soon as he saw him and Dean put a reassuring arm across his shoulders as they walked.

Sam seemed ok considering everything that was going on. He didn't look like he'd been crying and he held his head high as they walked. Dean couldn't stop his small smile at how proud he was of his little brother.

Sam's face did light up when they finally made it outside. There was a crowd to see them off, but Sam's focus was on the sleek, silver train that was in front of them. Sam and Dean had never seen anything like it before. They usually left right after the reaping since they had chores to do and had never seen any of the tributes off.

"Whoa," Sam breathed out in amazement.

"That's something we've never seen before, huh?" Dean muttered to Sam. His little brother turned and shot a huge smile up at him and Dean couldn't help but smiling back.

There were tons of people though, crowding around them and blocking their way. There were cameras too, televising every second of their departure. Jada didn't let them linger long; they had a schedule to keep to and they were put on the train within minutes of stepping outside.

Dean released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as soon as the door to the train closed, cutting them off from the rest of their district.

"Alright, boys this way. Girls, I'll show you your rooms in a second," Jada said quickly. She was very professional in the way she spoke; like none of this mattered to her or bothered her at all.

Sam and Dean followed her down a narrow hallway. There were two doors on the left and she motioned that these were for them. She left and headed back the way they came to show the girls to their rooms. Sam looked up at him to see what he should do.

Dean gestured for the door, "Well, go on, let's see how well the Capitol's gonna treat us."

Sam smiled at that and slowly opened the door. The room was huge; it had a soft bed in the center, a dresser on the wall, and another door over to the side. Dean went over and peeked in that one and saw a polished looking bathroom. He let out a low, impressed whistle and turned to look for Sam.

Sam ran over to the giant bed and jumped right in the middle of it.

"This thing is huge!" Sam called out. "And it's not made of straw!"

"I guess most people don't sleep on straw," Dean said in amusement.

"What do you think is in the other room?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean shrugged, and then led the way to the next room down. They were both surprised to see an identical room with the same comforts as the other one.

"We don't even have to share?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Looks like it," Dean said, peeking around the room to check it out.

He went to this room's bathroom and turned on the shower. He was surprised when hot water came out instead of cold. He was used to cold showers, but technically they weren't even real showers. He and Sam used the hose that they used to give the cows water to take showers, and that was extremely cold water.

"Dude, there's hot water," Dean said, looking to Sam in amazement.

Sam's eyes widened and he kicked off his shoes, and then jumped into the shower with all of his clothes on.

"No way! This is awesome!" Sam said.

"Y'know, I think normal people take their clothes off to shower," Dean teased. Sam just shrugged back and started looking at all the different soaps that lined the shower walls.

Dean chuckled, "Ok, you get cleaned up in here. I'm gonna go to the other shower, ok?"

"Sure," Sam replied easily.

Dean shook his head, but he had a wide smile on his face. Even though they were being taken to their deaths, this was a nice change for Sam. They didn't have these comforts at home and now at least Sam would have a taste of them before everything ended.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked from the room and back into the hallway. He didn't even think that someone else would be in the hallway as he shrugged out of his shirt and walked around.

"Oh," a girl suddenly said in surprise when Dean walked out of the door without his shirt on.

Dean looked up and saw that Abigail was standing at the end of the hall. Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked when she didn't look away. He gave her a little wave, and she turned away and he went in to the first room again. Abigail was a tough girl, but she was pretty. She had long brunette hair that she kept tied back and sharp hazel eyes.

They both knew each other, but they had both recently started to really notice each other. He would just barely catch her looking at him and she would catch him looking at her. They hadn't really talked much, but Dean had sometimes made excuses to go to the Butcher's just for a chance to see her.

He knew now wasn't the best time to start something, but then again, maybe it was. He didn't think he would be alive for much longer, so why not at least enjoy the next few days.

Dean slipped off the rest of his clothes, and then quickly got into the warm shower. He took longer than normal since this was a completely new experience to him, and it was actually a pleasant one. He tried all the different soaps, just to see what each of them were like and to make it last longer. He eventually ran out of soaps and ended up just standing there, letting the water hit his body. He never wanted to leave the shower.

"Dean, hurry up," Sam suddenly called out from the main room. "I want to see more of the train."

"Did you find some dry clothes?" Dean asked. He didn't bother to turn off the shower just yet; Sam could wait for him for a little bit longer.

"Yes," Sam said impatiently. "They're kinda weird though…"

Dean rolled his eyes, but then turned off the water and grabbed a couple of the soft towels. He wrapped one around his waist and rubbed the other one through his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the main room. He was curious to see what Sam meant by weird clothes.

Sam was sitting in the middle of the bed again, waiting for him. He was wearing nice looking pants and a button down shirt that looked like it was made of silk. Dean frowned not understanding what was weird about them.

"What's weird?" Dean finally asked.

Sam shrugged, "Nothing really, I just wanted you to hurry up."

Dean glared at him for a second, and then went looking for some clothes for himself. There were some actual weird clothes in the drawer that were straight from the Capitol, but Dean managed to fine some normal looking ones to put on. He found some pants that were pretty close to jeans and a white button down shirt that looked similar to Sam's.

He rolled up the sleeves to the shirt and left the top few buttons undone so it was a little less constricting, and then turned to Sam to see if he was ready to go.

"Finally," Sam muttered, hopping off of the bed and leading the way out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes, but followed his little brother down the hallway. The entire train was fancier than anything in District 10; everything was either cozy or polished and Dean wasn't sure what to make of it all. Sam seemed to like it though, which was good enough for him.

Sam suddenly stopped when they walked into another car and Dean nearly ran into him. Dean looked around his little brother and saw what had caught his attention. In the middle of the car there was a table full of food. It was more food than Dean had seen in his entire life and his mouth watered just looking at it.

"Do you think we're allowed to eat some?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"I don't see why we couldn't," Dean whispered back. "What are they gonna do, kill us?"

Sam laughed, and then they both ran forward towards the food.

* * *

 _More soon..._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat back; his stomach completely stuffed. He'd eaten so much he thought he'd be full for a week. He'd made sure that they always had enough to eat ever since he turned 12, but they had never eaten like this before.

Sam sat back too, and put his hands on his small stomach. "Oh man, that was good," Sam said with a smile. He looked up at Dean to see if he felt the same and Dean nodded in agreement.

"You two must be Sam and Dean," a tall-thin man said as he walked into the compartment. He smiled at both of them and Dean instantly recognized him as Garth Fitzgerald, one of their mentors. He'd won his Hunger Games a few years ago. Dean remembered almost laughing when the tall-gangly boy from their district won.

Sam smiled over at Garth, but Dean couldn't help but look at him with distrust. Garth was only a few years older than him and he couldn't see how Garth would be much help. Garth kept smiling at them though, and then sat across from them.

"I see you guys found the food," Garth said happily. "Which food was your favorite?"

"I liked the strawberries and Dean liked the pie," Sam replied with a wide smile.

"That's probably the best part about the Capital," Garth said, like he was telling Sam a secret. "All the food you can eat."

"So, you're supposed to keep us alive?" Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to do everything I can," Garth replied seriously.

Dean looked over at Sam who was looking back at him curiously. "Why don't you go to the compartment with the TV in it?" Dean suggested to Sam. He looked at him for a second, and then Dean said, "I'll find you in just a minute." Sam finally nodded and went to the next apartment over.

"Dean, I'm sorry about-" Garth started, but Dean held up his hand to stop him.

"I just want to make it very clear that Sam lives," Dean said, his voice low.

"Dean, my job is to help give both of you the best chance possible," Garth said softly.

"And I'm telling you, that your job is now to get Sam back home," Dean replied.

Garth looked back at him with sad eyes, but finally nodded. "I'll do the best that I can." Dean nodded back, and then Garth turned to look at the compartment where Sam disappeared. "What d'you say we go watch the reapings?"

Dean shrugged, and then followed Garth to the next compartment over. There was a huge sofa in the compartment and a nice TV on the wall. Their TV at home was really old and they only used it for the mandatory viewings. Sam glanced back at him from the sofa as he and Garth walked in. Sam was sitting on the sofa, but Abigail and Chelsea were sitting on the sofa too.

Garth sat in one of the chairs while Celeste, the other mentor, and Jada sat on the smaller sofa. Dean walked over and sat between Sam and Abigail and settled in to watch the other reapings. It was going to be twice as long as usual thanks to the number of tributes, but Dean wanted to see the competition.

The anthem played, and then they started to show the reapings. Districts 1 and 2 had the usual career tributes; they looked strong and ready to fight, but one of the girls from District 1 stuck out to him. District 4 didn't look too bad this year, and Dean figured that one or two of them would team up with the careers. There were so many in the middle that they just kind of passed by in a blur. Then, they got to District 10.

Chelsea was drawn first, and then Dean and Abigail. Even though Dean had been there, he was still surprised by the crowd's reaction when Sam's name was drawn. It wasn't because of how young he was, because there had been younger in the Hunger Games before, but the fact that siblings had to go together. Even the announcers were surprised that this happened.

The announcers were also very impressed that he'd fought off a Peacekeeper and said that he was one to watch. He didn't like that very much, because that meant the others would be gunning for him and he needed to be able to protect Sammy for as long as possible.

They moved on to District 11, and then District 12. There was only one tribute from District 12 that caught his attention, Haymitch Abernathy. He was the last one called with dangerous looking eyes and an arrogant stance. Dean didn't think he would be lumped in with the careers, but he looked like he was going to last a while.

Garth turned off the TV after it was finally over, and then bid them all good night. The others slowly left the compartment until it was just him, Sam, and Abigail left. Sam shot him a small smirk before he too went off to bed, leaving Dean and Abigail alone. Dean looked over at her and his green eyes met her hazel ones.

She scooted a little closer to him and he put his hand over hers that was resting on the sofa. She turned her hand over in his, and then picked up his hand and looked down at it. Dean didn't really know what she was doing, but he didn't pull his hand away.

"Looks like neither of us will get to see home again," Abigail said after a moment, still looking at his hand. She traced the lines on his palm with a light touch that almost tickled.

"I gotta look out for my little brother," Dean said softly.

"I know Dean, I think everyone knows," Abigail replied with a small smile. "Maybe we should make the best of the time we have left…" She looked up at him again, and then leaned in a little closer. Dean hesitated for just a second before he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She released his hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair.

Dean wrapped one arm around her back and placed his other hand at her hip. He slowly guided her down until she was lying on her back on the sofa. He followed her down and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean continued to kiss her as she moved one hand from his neck, down to his chest.

Abigail slowly worked at unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. Dean pressed against her and moved the hand that he had on her hip under the soft shirt she was wearing. Abigail got the last button of his shirt undone, and then worked at getting it off of his shoulders. Dean abandoned his task for a moment to help her out and threw the shirt to the floor. She trialed her fingers down his chest down to his stomach, but then stopped as Dean started to lift her shirt up. There was a small cough that suddenly made both of them freeze.

One of the Capital attendants was standing at the front of the compartment and Dean and Abigail split apart in embarrassment for getting caught. Dean quickly pulled his shirt back on, and then they left the compartment as fast as they could. Dean walked her back to her room and kissed her on the cheek for the night. She smiled at him, and then he went back to his own room to get some sleep.

They would reach the Capital in the morning, and then they would be passed off to their stylist. They had the opening ceremonies tomorrow night and Dean dreaded what his stylist was going to put them in. Their district was livestock and they almost always looked absurd.

Dean shrugged out of his shirt and just lay on the bed in his pants. He'd slept in less comfortable clothing before and he didn't want to bother looking through the drawers for something else.

He couldn't really sleep in the big bed though. He was used to sharing with Sam in a tiny bed and this one was almost too comfortable. So he lay there just wishing that he could go to sleep. He lay there for about an hour when someone cracked the door open just a little. Dean looked over and saw Sam slip inside.

He crawled up on the bed next to Dean and explained, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither" Dean replied. "This bed is too big."

"And too soft," Sam threw in, getting under the covers and snuggling up next to Dean. "And not warm enough…"

Dean chuckled and teased, "Not warm enough? There's a huge blanket on it."

"My feet were still cold," Sam said, his voice already sounding sleepy.

"Don't you even think about putting your cold feet on me," Dean said.

"Remember that one winter? When we got all that snow?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a smile. "Your feet nearly froze off it was so cold."

"You didn't mind me putting my feet on you then…"

"That was when we only had one blanket between the two of us," Dean said. "And besides, I'd have to do all the work if your feet fell off."

"You'd still make me do work…"

Dean chuckled again, and then got under the covers with Sam. "Go to sleep Sammy…"

"M'kay…" Sam muttered. They were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

"You and your brother are just adorable," Tonda said as she fixed his hair. She was a short woman with almost red skin. Dean had thought she had a sunburn when he first met her, but then he figured out that she wanted to look like that on purpose.

Tonda was part of his prep team along with Carlos, a man with stripes, and Copper, a man whose skin looked like copper. Dean thought they were all ridiculous as they went around him and talked nonstop. He hardly said a word to them, but they didn't seem to notice.

As soon as they had pulled into the Capital, all four of them had been swept away to meet with the prep teams. They had to be good looking before they were sent off to their deaths. Dean forgot that this whole thing was a show to them instead of him fighting for his and Sam's life.

He and Sam had been separated for the prep teams, but Dean had been expecting that. He wouldn't see Sam until it was time for the opening ceremonies. He'd already been stripped bare and bathed; it felt like they had taken an extra layer of skin they had scrubbed so much. Tonda had laughed, lightly telling him that she didn't think they would ever get all of the dirt off of him. He'd even showered the day before. He couldn't imagine how long they would've had to scrub if he hadn't.

Now they were fixing his hair and shaving his face. He only had a little stubble, but they wanted him to have a clean face. He didn't care about that as long as they didn't cover him in makeup and paint. This situation sucked and he didn't want it to be any worse.

"Such a shame that your brother was drawn too," Tonda said after a moment. "The whole Capital is talking about it."

"And about how you tried to take on the Peacekeepers," Carlos threw in.

"We wanted to cover up those bruises, but Santana won't let us," Copped said. "She thinks they make you look sexy."

Santana was his stylist. He wanted to groan with the fact that she wanted to go sexy. He didn't want to parade around naked, but it wasn't up to him. He just prayed that Sam's stylist didn't lean towards sexy too.

He hadn't met Santana yet, but he assumed she would show up soon. He didn't think there could be much more that the prep team could do to him. He was clean and unless they were going to do makeup, he thought he was done.

"And bruises on your ribs, you poor dear," Tonda said after a moment.

Dean was sitting on a table, mostly naked. They had given him a towel once they were done cleaning him and he had wrapped it around his waist. He didn't really feel awkward around these people since it didn't really matter. There was nothing he could do anyway, so there was no point in feeling awkward.

A woman suddenly walked in; she was tall with dark curls. Her skin was tanned and she had bright makeup on her eyes and dark red lipstick on her lips. Her high heels clicked against the floor and she wore a skintight, red dress. She didn't look so bad considering she was from the Capital. He'd definitely seen worse before. She motioned for the prep team to leave and they quickly scurried out of sight.

"Hello Dean, my name's Santana," she introduced softly. She sat down across from him on one of the stools. Dean didn't bother answering her; he didn't know what to say and even if he did, he didn't feel like talking. "I'm going to be your stylist for the Games."

Dean just nodded in understanding, waiting for her to get to the point.

"I know you're the livestock district and in years past we've gone with dressing the tributes like the livestock. This year though, for you we're going to do a ranch hand," Santana said with a smile. "But we're going to spice it up a bit."

"I'm not going to be naked am I?" Dean couldn't help but asking. He didn't think he could do anything to change it if he was, but he could try.

"No, you won't be naked. But we are going with a sexier vibe. We all got together and decided that the two oldest would be sexier and the two youngest would be cute. We are just trying to get the crowd on your side," Santana explained.

Dean took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "Ok…whatever you think is best…"

* * *

Dean felt ridiculous. Santana had put him in some jeans, but they were too tight to actually be good to work in. He was wearing stylish boots that he wouldn't be caught dead in and a big cowboy hat that was similar to his back home. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but Santana had put a brown leather vest on him that had no point.

He walked around the stable until he finally found the chariots for District 10. He was the first one from his district and he really didn't know what he should be doing. He didn't want to talk to any of the other tributes since he didn't want to make friends. Garth was there, but he didn't want to talk to him either.

Instead he went over to the horses that were going to pull his chariot. Horses he understood. He grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and went over to the first horse. He scratched her forehead and she nudged her nose against his chest.

He smiled and gave her one of the sugar cubes. The horse next to her suddenly nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't forget about you," Dean said in amusement. He gave that horse a sugar cube too and scratched his forehead.

"You've got a way with the horses," Abigail suddenly said behind him. He turned, and then his eyes widened at what she was wearing. She had a short skirt on and boots, her shirt was pulled up a little and tied in the middle, showing off her small waist. Her hair was braided on both sides and she was wearing a hat like his.

She looked him over too and couldn't help her small smile, "I didn't like this look, but it works on you."

"I look stupid," Dean said in amusement.

Abigail's smile widened and she shook her head, "Not the word I would use…"

Sam's laugh broke through before Dean could say anything else and he whirled around to see his little brother. He was relieved to see that he wasn't in the same getup that Dean was in; his was similar, but he was wearing a shirt so that was good.

"You look hilarious," Sam said through his laughter.

"Shut up," Dean said with a laugh. He made a grab for Sam, but he moved out of the way at the last second.

"I can just picture you working on the ranch like this," Sam said, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. "It's so funny in my head!"

"You look just as funny," Dean argued, but Sam shook his head.

"No, I look adorable," Sam said. "My prep team even said so."

"They were just being nice," Dean said.

"They kept saying it," Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, time to get in the chariots," Jada suddenly announced to them.

Dean lightly pushed Sam over to his chariot, and then went over to his own. He stood next to Abigail and a few minutes later the opening music started. The chariot lurched forward as each of the tributes were pulled outside.

It was a few more minutes before Dean's chariot was finally at the exit. The cheers of the crowd are almost deafening as they exited the Remake Center. Dean didn't want to even acknowledge them, but then he remembered that he needed to win the crowd over. Once he was in the arena, he and Sam were going to need some help at some point.

So he looked at the crowd and gave them the most charming smile he had. He waved at a few of them, and then tipped his hat at some of the others. The crowd went wild and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

It seemed to take forever for them to get to the City Circle, and then 24 chariots filled the loop. President Snow gave his welcoming speech that Dean didn't pay attention to and afterwards, the anthem played. Once it was done, their chariots started moving again until they were inside the Training Center.

"You all looked wonderful!" Jada exclaimed as they rolled in. "That was a great start for all four of you. Now, let's go on upstairs and see where you'll be staying. You have another big day tomorrow!"

Dean looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes. Sam laughed and they both followed Jada to the elevators.

* * *

 _More soon..._


End file.
